


I Need You

by kweencersei, misscersei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweencersei/pseuds/kweencersei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscersei/pseuds/misscersei
Summary: You are part of the puzzle in someone's life. You may never know where you fit. But, someone's life may never be complete without you in it... Cersei is married and has a daughter, but her marriage isn't the happy one. She desperately needs love, but will she ever be able to find it?
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 21
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) quick note this is alternative universe where Cersei and Jaime Lannister are not siblings but a complete stranger I hope you all enjoy and please let me know if you’re interested in this story and I will continue :)

Chapter 1 Daily Routine Cersei woke up in the early morning. She wasn’t absolutely able to fall asleep the whole night and she was tossing in her bed so she concluded that staying in bed didn’t have any sense anymore. She could hear the serenity of LA in the early morning and that was at least calming her down a little. There were almost no people on the avenues, almost no noisy cars and no stress outside so far. The sun was rising up the sky slowly and it began to illuminate the bedroom.

Cersei recapitulated all her tasks for that day. She stretched her tired muscles out and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. But suddenly someone’s hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back there. 

“Hey beautiful. Don’t leave me so early.” Robert laid her down and he began caressing her thigh while staring at her. Cersei pulled away disgusted rolling her eyes because she knew very well what he was trying to do.

“You look even more beautiful in the morning, love,” he said as he laid on her body. He began placing wet and soaked kisses on her lips, face and neck and it made Cersei’s lips twist in disgust.

“Hmmm, pretty interesting. You have been sleeping like a rock the whole night but when I decide to leave you are awake immediately,” Cersei said scornfully as Robert began to pull her shorts off. She took a deep breath and tried to pull out from him, but he was too strong.

“Beautiful, don’t be so nasty. You know that I love you and I wanna enjoy you. Come on, show me that wild side of yours.” He pressed her and while he was squeezing her ass, she could feel his hard member pressing against her thigh through the fabric of his boxers. He then began to caress her pussy over the light material of her panties but Cersei didn’t say or do anything. She wasn’t able to do anything with it. He was too far already to stop him. She was just lying there, her eyes closed and she was trying to speed the time up and end that as soon as possible. 

Robert undid his boxers fast, undressed her panties as well and he then thrusted into her. She cried out loud because she didn’t expect so rough and callous moves from him. She wrinkled her nose in pain. Short, fast and shallow moves which Cersei knew very well followed…

Robert speeded up his moves after a while. It was quick and absolutely uncomfortable for Cersei but she had no idea how to stop him. He was moaning, his eyes closed and his mouth made an “O” shape because of the pleasure while he was reaching what he wanted and needed. When he came he was catching his breath and screaming like an animal while she felt his seed spilling out into her depths...

Cersei didn’t even endeavor to pretend her orgasm and Robert absolutely didn’t care anyway. 

“I love you, beautiful.” He let her be and disappeared in the bathroom. Cersei sat on the bed and sighed desperately… 

Morning routine happened once again… She knew that Robert was her husband, but she felt so dirty after all those quickies with him and it was driving her crazy… 

She dressed her panties back after the moment of being deep in thoughts, took a white tank, pink shorts and sneakers and got out of the bedroom while Robert was in the shower. She peeped into her daughter’s bedroom to check if Robert’s moans or whatever it had been didn’t wake her up. But she was fortunately sleeping with a satisfied look on her face and it made Cersei smile for a little at least.

After a while she got on the avenue, switched her iPod on and put phones into her ears. Electro sounds from the mix by Swedish House Mafia started flowing down her body and it gave her energy. She began to run… Running was the only thing that could calm her down after those desperate mornings with him. She knew that it seemed like she was running away from the problems, but she had no idea what else to do…

She hated mornings like those. It was the same every day. Robert would wake up immediately when she decided to leave the house for the morning run and he would want to fuck her for the successful start of his day. It was driving her crazy, because it was always about him. There was no space for her needs or for her orgasm. She hadn´t felt a good orgasm for months and Robert even told her once that it was just her fault that she wasn’t able to reach it. She desired passion, soft touches and wild climax with tears in her eyes, but there was no passion between them anymore. 

Robert didn’t care about her in bed. As he was saying, Cersei was a woman. A toy for the morning quickie and for his great image, but besides that she was nothing for him. 

She was desperate, because she knew that there was no way how to escape. But for some unaccountable reason Robert had never cheated on her. At least she thought that. She didn’t understand why, because there were many girls who would have been killing for someone like Robert in their beds. It seemed that he was just satisfied with this situation. He had a wife – or better said he had a toy to play around with in the mornings and she was even a successful woman and she was able to care about all of them so what else he should have wished for. That was an absolutely suitable situation for him and he didn´t need anything else…

Streets and avenues were quite empty, so Cersei was just enjoying the morning aroma of LA. But her head was still full of thoughts. 

Damn you, Robert! she thought. 

Cersei came back home thirty minutes later…  
LA began to wake slowly up so it was the right time for her to run home. She didn’t like boulevards full of noisy stressed people who were looking for jobs there. LA was like a factory for models, singers, actors and others so the boulevards were still full of desperate ones, who were looking for jobs all the time. 

“Good morning, Miss Cersei,” pylorus greeted her.

“Morning, Mister Hoster. How have you been doing? And what about your family?” Cersei asked friendly.

“Oh, fine, thanks. My granddaughter was just born yesterday. I visited her and my daughter in hospital yesterday and I was so pleased by the sight – she’s so beautiful… I’m glad that everything went fine. How about you? Did you enjoy your morning run? You’ll never stop with this runs, am I right?” Mister Hoster smiled.

“No, I won’t. You will greet me here every morning until I die.” They both began to laugh.

“Oh, if you say so…” Cersei burst in giggles once again. Those conversations always made her smile, “And congratulations to your granddaughter. Wish her and your Daughter all the best.”

“Thank you so much. Little Arya is so tiny and sweet that I was absolutely scared to hold her yesterday. I was scared that I might hurt her. But she’s healthy and strong as well as her mom, so I’m happy for that. I have always looked forward to another grandchild ” 

“Oh, I understand you… Grandchildren are so outstanding in the life of their parents’ parents.” Cersei smiled once again.

“You are right. Well, I don’t want hinder you with my rambling anymore, so…. have a nice day,” he said and smiled again.

“Thank you. Have a nice day as well. Bye,” Cersei answered and then went straight into the apartment...

Cersei came into the kitchen because the morning run made her thirsty. There were Robert and Cersei’s daughter Myrcella eating their breakfast silently.

Two things she hated the most in the mornings were breakfast and quickie with Robert. She was able to survive on coffee until lunch, but Robert needed two fried eggs and watchfully roasted bacon and he loved the green tea. Morning quickie and abundant breakfast were his starters of a successful day. He was immersed in the newspaper the moment Cersei walked in, but she didn’t care. She spotted Myrcella playing with her toast with a sad face.

“Good morning, my little princess. What’s wrong with you? I can’t see that beautiful smile on your face,” Cersei asked when she approached Myrcella and hugged her from behind.

“Good morning, mommy,” Myrcella said and smiled weakly. Cersei was happy that she could see that smile on her face, but she could feel that there was something wrong. 

“So, my princess, what’s wrong with you? Why don’t you eat?” 

“I’m not hungry…” Myrcella answered and bent her head down.

“But sweetheart, you have to eat at least something. If you aren’t hungry right now, you will be hungry for sure in hours… You have to eat,” Cersei said and caressed Myrcella’s shoulder. 

“But mommy, I don’t want to…” 

“Myrcella, sweetheart, tell me the real reason why you are so dejected… I can see that there is something wrong with you. You can trust me, tell me,” Cersei said and Myrcella sighed.

“I’m gonna miss you while being at that camp, mommy. I don’t want to go there, I wanna be with you…” she said and Cersei saw tears in her eyes.

“Sweetheart, you can do it without us. It’s just eight days,” she said and caressed her cheek,“ and please, don’t cry. Big girls like you don’t cry…” Cersei added with a small smile and rubbed Myrcella’s shoulder as she hugged her.

“Promise me, that you’ll call me every day,” Myrcella said as she was still hugging her mom.

“Of course, I will.” Cersei could feel Myrcella’s smile against her shoulder. “Sweetheart and now try to eat at least some bites of that toast…” she said and kissed her forehead. 

She then went to the bathroom to take a shower and make her sweaty body clean and scented again.

She turned the faucet on and hot water with thick steam began to fill the shower. She stripped her clothes off and entered it. She loved the way how the hot water was soaking her. She felt like it was able to wash all her problems and fears off. But unfortunately, wounds on soul were never able to get washed off... She was just standing there few minutes without any move and enjoyed that peace of the silent bathroom. Silence was the best medicine for her… 

When she came into the kitchen after the shower again she spotted suitcases there. Her heart clamped hard as she realized that her daughter was leaving. It was breaking her heart that she wouldn’t be able to see her for eight days, but she knew that Myrcella would grow up one day and she would want to become independent for sure. She knew that she had to be ready for that.

When Myrcella came into the kitchen, Cersei watched her from tips to toes. A young lady was becoming from her… Myrcella was just seven years old, but she was a very lovely and mature girl and Cersei loved her with all her heart. Myrcella was everything for her. She was the only thing that was keeping her in the marriage with Robert – she wanted Myrcella to have a complete family. 

But when she approached her, Cersei suddenly didn’t know what to say. Just a single tear rolled down her cheek. Myrcella solved their silence and hugged her mom. Cersei held her tightly as she never wanted to let her go away... It was breaking her heart. 

“I’m gonna miss you, little sunshine. Take care of yourself…” Myrcella just nodded while she was still hugging her mom. They stayed like that for a while and then Robert came into the kitchen and cleared his throat.

“Could you finally stop it? We have to go and these emotional effusions of yours are making it impossible for us…” he said and rolled his eyes. But Cersei didn’t care. She wanted to enjoy the presence of her daughter as much as she needed in that moment and on the other side, if he had time to do quickie with her that morning he would have few minutes to wait until they said their goodbyes for sure.

When they pulled out of each other, Robert was red from anger. He needed to get his daughter to the place where a bus for the camp was supposed to leave. And then he had to go into his work but he wasn’t able to make it obviously because of some stupid hugging.

“Thank God that we can finally go…” he said as he was loading Myrcella’s stuff into the trunk of the car. He knew that there would be heavy traffic on the boulevards already. 

They made their way there with little delay, but it wasn’t anything serious while living in LA. When they got out of the car, Cersei immediately spotted someone who she had no taste to talk with. 

“Hey Cersei, sweetheart!” Margaery greeted her with a wide and fake smile. 

“Hi Margaery,” she answered with pretended interest in her voice. She didn’t like margaery at all. She was the wife of one of the part-owners of the corporation where Robert worked and was one of the part-owners too and she was absolutely affected and stupid…

“How are you, my dear?” Margaery asked as she saw that Cersei wasn’t about to tell her anything.

“I’m great, what about you? How is your son doing?” Cersei asked. Margaery’s son was studying in England. margaery had cheated on her husband once and she got pregnant with her son. But the worst thing was that her husband knew about her infidelity but he still believed that her son was his own son… They were just crazy…

“he is doing great. He is one of the best students there and I’m so proud of him, as well as his father,” she looked at her husband as he was taking the suitcases of his daughter out of the trunk of the car. 

“Oh, I see. I can see that a beautiful young lady grew from your daughter. She’s so beautiful…” Cersei rather changed the topic because she absolutely wasn’t in the mood to listen to her lies about her son. 

“Aww, thanks. She’s so like me at her age.”

“Oh, of course.” Cersei rolled her eyes. She was trying to look honest but she felt that she would explode from all those lies.

“Myrcella is really pretty too. She looks so………….satisfied.” Margaery couldn’t find the right words. She didn’t see anything pretty on Cersei’s daughter, but she was just trying to be polite and repay the compliment.

“Yes. Okay, so I have to go. I wanna say goodbye to her once again. See you later.” And with that Cersei let her be. She went towards myrcella and she hugged her for the last time.

“As I said before, take care of you. See you in eight days, sweetheart. Love you so much,” Cersei said and kissed the top of her head. 

“Love you too. I’ll miss you,” Myrcella answered and then she went to say goodbye to her dad as well. 

Cersei was watching her. Her graceful moves, soft touches and sweet words. She was like an angel for her. When Myrcella entered the bus, she sat down next to Margaery’s daughter and they began to chat about something. Myrcella then looked at Cersei and she waved her goodbye. Cersei waved back and then the bus moved and got out… A single tear rolled down Cersei’s face again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a review if you do please.:) Let me know if you’re reading :) Thanks

Robert placed his hand on her waist and led her into the car. He drove her back home and then he went to his work. His shift was starting an hour earlier than Cersei’s so she used the cabs or the generosity of her friends that had cars to drive her to work. 

Cersei had few minutes for herself, so she prepared some documents for that day. She had to assist the mayor of LA at the press conference that day. Cersei was his secretary, so she would be needed for sure. She then called a cab and headed towards the hotel where the conference was supposed to be… 

Her phone began to ring suddenly when she was sitting in the cab immersed in some papers. She rolled her eyes, because she wasn’t in the mood to listen to Robert’s lewd chatters about the morning. But caller’s ID didn’t belong to Robert…

“Tyrion, I’m sorry but I have a busy day ahead of me so I’m not in the mood for chatting…” 

“Cersei, I absolutely understand. I wouldn’t call you in the morning if I needed to hear just’ chatters, but this is very urgent…” Tyrion sighed. Cersei began to have a bad gut feeling.

“What happened, Tyrion? Are you all right? Is everything fine?” Worries began filling her mind.

“Cers, I’m all right but our Dad Isn’t. They were in Miami with Mom and he got a heart attack…”

“What?! Are you kidding me?! Where is he right now? How is he?” 

“I wouldn’t be kidding about our Dad. His health state wasn’t too good lately, you know. He’s in the hospital in Miami and he’s in coma right now. You should go there and be with Mom and help her. She’s absolutely desperate…”

“Oh my God… Mom has to be destroyed.” Cersei took a deep breath. However, she couldn’t imagine how she could just disappear from LA right in that moment. She knew that her family needed her but what about her work and duties?

“She is absolutely destroyed and that’s why you have to go there. You have to help her to get through these times. Cersei, she needs you,” Tyrion said in an insistent voice.

“and what about you? Why couldn’t you go there and help her? I’m not her only Child.”

“Cersei, I can’t leave my family…”

“And that’s the same about me! I can’t leave Robert and Myrcella here alone…”

“I heard that Myrcella was supposed to leave for a camp and Robert is able to take care of himself on his own. He’s not a baby anymore. And if he wouldn’t be able to take care of himself, you could take him with you…”

“Tyrion, you can do the same! You can take your family for a trip to Miami and you can be with mom there. And tell me why should I be the lucky one to go there? I love our parents and I’m very worried about dad’s health state but I don’t know how I could leave LA just today.”

“Cersei, you were always mom’s sweetheart and I’m sure that if she saw you there, her mood would improve a lot. Please, do it for me, for mom and even for our dad…” Tyrion pleaded. Cersei sighed. That was just too much for her in that moment.

“Let me think about it and I’ll let you know later about what I’m going to do.” Cersei could hear that Tyrion smiled into the phone.

“Thank you so much, Cers. I know that you will make a right decision. And good luck to you today. Bye.” Tyrion hung up the phone. Cersei put her cell phone back into the purse and she looked out of the window and thought about what she was up to do. 

“I can’t leave LA. Not today… That conference is just too important and I have to be there with Mr. Jon Arryn. That would be a big trouble if I wasn’t there… I could go to Miami tomorrow… But what if tomorrow will be too late?” 

Questions and thoughts were filling her mind fast when suddenly her phone began ringing again. She rolled her eyes again because she thought that Tyrion had told her enough already and she didn’t understand why he was calling her again. But it wasn’t Tyrion’s ID that appeared on the screen…

“Good morning, Mr. Arryn. Is everything all right?” Cersei asked in confused tone. She absolutely hadn’t expected that Mr. Arryn would have been ever calling on her personal phone number. 

“Good morning, Cersei. Yes, everything is all right so far. I just wanna know where are you right now? Journalists are starting to fill the conference room and you aren’t here yet.”

“I’m in a cab and I’ll be there in few minutes. Don’t worry.” 

“All right. I was just worried, if something bad didn’t happen to you or so. Okay, so see you in a while...” 

When Cersei arrived into the hotel where the press conference was supposed to be, she almost couldn’t get in there. There were many reporters and journalists in front of the entrance and she had to struggle through them to get into the hotel. 

“Cersei! Finally you are here…” Mr. Jon Arryn said when he saw her entering the conference room. She handed him documents that he needed and he breathed out with relief. 

“Do you need anything else from me?” she asked.

“No, I don’t. Make yourself comfortable somewhere around and I’ll find you after the conference ends…” he said with a smile and Cersei nodded.

“Oh, Cersei… I forgot something… Thank you,” he said and Cersei smiled as a response. She then went in the corridor to take some coffee to calm herself down. 

The conference went well. Everything was all right, so Mr. Arryn was satisfied as well as Cersei was. 

“Thank you so much again, Cersei for all what you have done. I’m glad that I have a reliable and responsible secretary as you are. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, that’s all right…” she smiled. 

“Is there anything I could do to make all that stress and sleepless nights up to you?” That moment Cersei knew that it was her opportunity to ask for few days off. 

“Yes, there is something. Sir, I have an imperative situation in my family and I have to depart to Florida.”

“Did something happen to your parents?” 

“My father was hospitalized and he’s in coma right now,” she answered briefly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry for that.”

“Thank you… So, I should go now.”

“Do you need any help? You can take my private jet.”

“No, thanks sir. It would take a long time to arrange a free air space and the crew. I will try to check all the line-haul flights.” 

“All right… And Cersei?…”

“Yes?”

“You can stay in South as long as you need.”

“My dad is sixty two years old so I can’t estimate the situation…” She realized that she told Mr. Arryn spare and very private information in that moment.

“Everything is going to be fine…” He could feel that she was upset, so he better end it up. “See you soon.”

“Thank you. See you.” She smiled and left the hotel. She decided to go straight to the airport, because she assumed that she wouldn’t stay too long in Miami. She truly hoped that her father would wake up from the coma soon so she didn’t need any big baggage to take with herself.

The Situation at LAX was quite bearable. There were many people, but they seemed to be calm and peaceful. Cersei booked the first closest flight to Miami and thirty minutes later she was already sitting in the plane…

“Hey Robert, I just would like to let you know that I left to Miami. My dad had a heart attack and I should be there to help mom. I’m sorry that I left so all of sudden, but this is a very urgent situation because of my dad’s state. Stay safe and don’t tell Myrcella anything if she calls you. Love ya. Cersei.” She typed the text message to Robert fast and sent it off. He was her husband so he should have known… 

Cersei married him seven years ago. They met at high school and they had been a couple since second grade. Maybe that was the reason why he had been driving her so crazy - the length of their relationship. They then spent time together even at the university and later a wedding came. Both of them were from successful families so a wedding was just a formality to put their sonorous names together. 

Truth to be said Cersei was in love with him at the beginning back at high school then at the university as well and even few months after the wedding, but the magic began to disappear and it disappeared totally at last… Cersei felt like being his device for a great image in front of his colleagues but he absolutely didn’t care otherwise. And that was making Cersei sad. She wanted love; she needed to feel loved and desired, but Robert could never ever give her things like those…

There was a free seat next to her in the airplane, so she was glad that she would have enough space to relax during the flight. Her idea of relaxing was becoming slowly true as the departure of the flight was approaching and no one sat there yet. 

But the fate didn’t like her obviously… Two minutes before the departure, one young, tall and good-looking man appeared in the front side and he was slowly approaching her.

“Don’t sit down next to me… Don’t sit down next to me…” she was praying in her mind.

“Hello,” he said and smiled when he came next to her and began to put his coat into the luggage space over the seats. 

“Hey,” she said and smiled as well. She wasn’t glad by the company but she was trying to be polite. On the other side, it was supposed to be just a two hour long flight so she decided that she would try to handle it…

When they took off from the runway, Cersei loosened up and breathed out. She hated taking off and her stomach didn’t like it either. She began reading some magazine which she found in her purse and her companion leaned against the seat trying to relax a bit.

“How is it possible that such a beautiful woman like you is traveling alone?” he asked few minutes later.

Cersei looked deeply into his eyes. Her heart began beating a little faster and a desire of a noncommittal flirt took control of her. She just needed to feel something again; something that disappeared from her relationship with Robert. She was surprised by her feelings in that moment and especially by their intensity and she forgot the real reason of her sudden journey to Miami for a while.

“I couldn’t afford to take all my men with me. This airplane wouldn’t be big enough for them,” she said and put her left hand under the magazine to cover up the wedding ring. Unknown Man chuckled a bit.

“Wow, you must have a lot of admirers. But when I look at you I’m not even surprised…” Cersei blushed. She wasn’t used to compliments like those. Robert praised her to the skies just when he needed sex from her. 

“Thank you. And what about you? Why are you travelling alone? Some beauty would be glad to have company like you for sure.”

“I don’t know. I don’t need any stressed girl with me; I like travelling alone,” he said still looking into her eyes. 

“Oh, I feel the same…” she paused, “are you travelling to Florida for the unforgettable experience or what is leading you there?” she added after a while. 

“Fun. I wanna enjoy few free days; run around some bars and make some pussycats scream my name out in my bed. What about you? What did lead such a nice and sexy woman like you to Florida?” he asked and a smirk covered his face after his last sentence.

“My dad is in the hospital there. He’s in coma and my mom just needs me there…”

“Oh, I’m sorry for that. I Hope that he will be all right soon,” he said and Cersei smiled, because this guy seemed to be more than nice to her.

“Thank you… I hope that there will be some sexy doctors to have fun with at least. If you know what I mean…” she smirked. She absolutely didn’t mean it seriously; she just wanted to ease the atmosphere and not think of her dad health’s state so much.

“Then he would be a very lucky man…”

They chatted for a while. Then they got back to their previous activities – Cersei read the magazine and the Unknown man switched his iPod on, leaned against the seat tightly again and closed his eyes in order to relax. 

Cersei realized that they didn’t even know each other’s names but she didn’t care so far. She noticed his strong Accent, so she knew something at least…   
But something was keeping her back. She didn’t want to act like an unsatisfied wife who ran into other men’s arms. She could feel that he stared at her often during the rest of the flight, but she was trying her best not to think of it… Although it was flattering her…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here comes the next chapter. Im just a beginner author, and I just feel like you don't like my story, since you gave me only 4 reviews to the last chapter. I really can't know if you do read it, or not, when you don't review. If you want me to post more often, okay, I can give it to you, but I HAVE TO KNOW YOU DO READ and you can let me know probably only in reviews. So PLEASE, if you like it only for a small little bit, or love it, or don't like it, or hate it, whatever, please let me know... I appreciate every kind of review.  
ENJOY! :)

When they landed on the heated Florida’s runway and unfastened their seat belts, the unknown man stood up and opened the space for luggage over the seats, took a little bag out of there and asked, “Which one is yours?”

There weren’t any other bags in there… 

“I don’t have a suitcase, I’m travelling light.”

“You’re venturesome type of woman.”

“Not at all. Just situation forced me…”

“Just after you,” he offered her, so she could get out of the seat next to the window to the corridor and walk in front of him.

“Thanks.”

Cersei was moving slowly down the narrow aisle towards the exit like she wanted to make the while of his presence longer.

That Unknown Man could be the same age as she was. He had got an athlete figure, muscular arms and beautiful eyes. 

She could feel him staring…

She suddenly realized that he placed his hand on her shoulder and it made her shiver. She absolutely didn’t understand what was going on with her. She hadn't felt like that for a very long time. She stopped walking.  
People in front of her got out of the plane already and there was no one behind them. They were alone there…

She turned around and then looked at his hand. He was holding a calling card between his forefinger and middle finger. She took it with her left hand – without a wedding ring already – and smiled.

Without words. There was nothing to say.

She felt that meeting smelled like a big trouble. Truth to be said Cersei had never cheated on Robert and she had never liked another man than Robert. But she felt something brand new in her heart at that moment.

Maybe it was caused by Miami’s air.

Or maybe it was an exhaustion…

Or it was just an ordinary attraction that could surprise anybody unready…

Then they got off the plane and The Unknown Man disappeared…

Cersei looked at the calling card and she found out that her Unknown Man was called Jaime. He was a trainer of golf in LA. There was written by a pencil “Staying at New Yorker Boutique Hotel...“ 

She knew that the choice of the hotel she should stay in was solved hotel she should stay at was solved). She had been thinking of Hilton, Westin or Ritz-Carlton at the beginning but Jaime solved her problem. She knew where she was going to stay. But right in that moment she needed to find the hospital where her dad was in … 

When she switched her Iphone on notifications began flipping over the screen. There were few missed calls and text message from Robert.

“All right. Kiss your mom for me and wish her strong nerves. Hope your dad will be alright soon. Have a safe flight. Robert.”

She just sighed. She could feel that Robert typed that text message just to be polite because she could feel that it was absolutely emotionless. She spotted a missed call from Tyrion, so she called Him back immediately.

“Hey Tyrion, what happened?”

“, where are you? I was so scared that something bad happened to you because you weren’t answering my calls. Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m absolutely all right. I’m in Miami already and I’m heading to the hospital.”

“Oh, thanks God,” Tyrion sighed with relief,

“So… I should go, because I’m almost at the hospital and phones are not allowed there. I will call you later to inform you about dad’s health state.”

“Fine.!” Cersei hung on and got off from the cab after a while. She entered the hospital´s entrance and headed straight to the hospital´s reception desk.

“Good afternoon. I’m looking for my dad, Tyrion Lannister. He should be here in coma after the heart attack,” she blurted out as she came there.

“Good afternoon. Wait a minute please… It’s a room number 508 and it’s on the fifth floor. You can use an elevator there.” A woman pointed to the elevators on the right side of the reception.

“Oh, thank you so much. Bye,” Cersei said and tried to get to her dad’s room as soon as possible. She felt that her stress level was getting higher as she got out of the elevator and was approaching his room. She didn’t know what she should have expected… 

“Mom! Oh Gosh, how is dad doing? And how are you doing?” Cersei asked her mom as she spotted her there in front of her dad’s room. Her eyes were puffy and glassy and she held a tissue in her palm. 

“Oh, Cersei… Sweetheart…” Joanna didn’t say anything else; she just began to cry uncontrollably. Cersei hugged her tight and she was rubbing her back. She hated to see her mom like that. 

Joanna was always a strong woman but situations like those always knocked her down. And especially when it had something in common with her husband... 

“Shhh… It’s going to be okay. Dad is going to be all right soon…” 

“Cersei, I’m so scared… What if he is not going to be all right?” And more tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Mom, don’t talk like that! Of course that dad is going to be fine! He’s strong and he needs you to be strong for him as well. So please don’t cry and stay strong for him…” 

“Cersei, I just don’t know how… It’s breaking my heart to see him like that. He was always so full of enthusiasm so he didn’t let me to grow old. And now… When I see him lying there like that, I just can’t….” She pointed to his bed through the window from a corridor. 

“Mom, don’t talk about him in past. He’s still full of enthusiasm! He just needed a little break, so he decided to take a rest. I didn’t expect that he would choose a hospital for his rest, but it doesn’t matter. He’s with us.”

“I just still see him in the living room as he suddenly fell on the ground and stayed like that. I thought that he was kidding, but he didn’t move for an inch. I was so scared… I didn’t know what to do… I was so frightened…” More tears streamed down her face and Cersei hugged her tighter. She felt so sorry for her…

“They said he’s better. But I don’t believe that he’s better! Look at him! He hasn´t moved an inch since they laid him there. He’s pale like a wall and when I came here yesterday I almost couldn't hear his heartbeat…”

“Mom, please stop talking like this! I know that you are scared of losing him, but he’s really a strong man. I’m sure he wouldn’t be glad to see you like that. You need to be strong for him!”

“Cersei... I’m so glad that you are here… My little sweetheart… I needed some support from my family or I would die here from the fright...” she said and finally pulled away from Cersei. She wiped her tears out using a tissue and looked at her.

Cersei just smiled and then they were trying to change a topic to something more pleasant like Myrcella or life with Robert.

“Cersei, have you got some place to stay? If you don’t, then our house is always open for you. You can go there…” she said and handed Cersei the keys. Cersei then remembered Jaime and New Yorker Boutique Hotel and she bent her head down.

“Mom, I’m glad for this suggestion, but I have a place to stay. Don’t be angry, but it’s all arranged already.”

“Oh, all right. I just thought that you would want to have a house on your own… I will stay here…”

Cersei came out of the hospital few hours later and she understood that she made a huge mistake when she thought that was going to be just few days stay in Miami. The health state of her father was very serious… She decided that she would stay there as long as it would be needed. Her mom truly needed a support there…

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring. She checked the caller’s ID and found out that it was Myrcella calling her surprisingly.

“Hi sweetheart. How are you? Is everything alright?” Cersei was trying to sound calmly so Myrcella couldn’t find anything out.

“Hey mommy. I’m okay and everything is all right. I was just scared that you forgot our deal…”

“Our deal? What deal?”

“That you’ll call me every day…”

“Of course that I haven't forgot, how could I?” Myrcella laughed at her mommy. She was so cute when she was trying to sound convincingly.

“Okay, mommy. Is dad anywhere around? I would like to talk with him as well,” Myrcella said and Cersei stiffened. She didn’t want to tell her daughter that she was in Miami because it would make her angry for sure. Myrcella loved Miami because of her grandparents lived there and she would take it as a betrayal that her mother didn’t take her there. But on the other hand, Cersei didn’t want to tell her that she was there because her grandpa had a heart attack and he was in coma either. Cersei just didn’t want to fill her little ́s daughter head with worries and she didn’t have to know anyway.

“No, sweetheart, he’s not… Daddy’s still at work.” She didn’t want to lie her but it was a little necessary in that moment.

“At work? It’s six in the evening. He used to be home this time already.”

“Yeah, I know. But he’s got a long day today and he had to stay there longer. But don’t worry. I’ll tell him to call you when he got home.”

“All right then. So, I’m happy that I heard you. I love you so much and please call me tomorrow for sure.”

“I will sweetheart. Love you too and take care of yourself. Sending kisses to you. Bye…”

“Bye, mommy,” Myrcella said and they hung up.

Cersei felt a little guilty for lying to her daughter… They always had an open and friendly relationship and she was scared that this lie could destroy it. 

She knew that it would seem very strange to Myrcella that her dad wouldn’t be anywhere around Cersei the following days and Cersei didn’t know how she was going to explain it.

“All right, I’m gonna tell her. But not today…”

Cersei then called Tyrion to tell him some news about dad when she was in a cab on her way to New Yorker Hotel…


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Cersei, it’s Catelyn .”

“Hey I miss you Catelyn. how are you ?” 

“Im good. I should be the one asking you that So, I’ve heard about your father how is he doing? Is he better?”

“I don’t know. He’s still in coma but his vital functions are slowly getting normal.”

“Aren’t there any complications with his health state?”

“Not so far. But the main problem is that doctors have no idea when he’s going to wake up. They say that people can stay in coma for a few days but also for a few months. I remember that I even read an article about someone who was in coma for seven years. And this is why I’m so scared. If dad doesn´t wake up soon, mom won’t be able to survive it. She’s too connected with him. I called Tyrion to see her today in the hospital. She was crying so intensively when I was there. I’ve never seen her like that…”

“Ohh . I know that somewhere deep inside she’s scared that your father could die…”  
“Yeah… I feel so sorry for her, but I don’t know what else to do.”  
“You should spend a lot of time with her there. Company would disengage her from all those depressive thoughts about your father for sure.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“And on the other side it won’t be tough for you to be her permanent company because you’re probably staying at your parents’ house so you will be practically still with your mom.”  
“I’m not staying at their house…”

“You’re not? Why?”

“My mother won´t be there anyway. She’s still in the hospital with dad and she goes back home only to take a shower once in two days. I would be there alone…”

“Cerseiiiii.....I know that it isn’t the real reason why you aren´t staying in their house. You don’t mind the seclusion. Now tell me the real reason…”

“I have no other reasons. I just don’t wanna be alone. There are more people in hotels so I feel a little bit safer if anything happens.”

“Cerseiii… I can smell a man behind this!” Catelyn blurted out just for fun and chuckled.

“No! You must have a runny nose then.”

“Cersei… I know you very well Im your bestfriend for a reason. But in case of anything, don’t break Joana’s family, don’t get pregnant and… Have fun.”

“Catelyn, I’m not a little girl anymore and I know what I can and can’t do.” Catelyn noticed that Cersei stopped denying any affair and it made her smile.

“All right then. But don’t forget the main reason why you went there. your mom really needs you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“By the way, he has to be really special... I haven´t heard this happiness in your voice for a long time…” Catelyn smiled again. She knew that Cersei’s marriage with Robert wasn’t working right because he was using her just for a good image and sex, so she was happy that Cersei finally found someone who made her smile and could end her sadness.

“Cate, if you only knew… I don’t know what is happening with me when I think of him. I can feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart pounding crazily. Passion and want are growing up in between my legs and I can’t wait to see him again. I haven´t felt this way for a very long time. He got me knocked out and I can do nothing just think of him and imagining him cuddling with me…”

“Oh, Cersei… I wish you the best in this but don’t get hurt. Do what you need and like but don’t forget Joana. She needs both parents.”

They were chatting for a while and then they said their goodbyes… 

Cersei collapsed tiredly on the bed in the hotel room an hour ago. The personnel of the hotel were quite pleasant and fast so she was in her own room already.

She was just staring into the ceiling and absorbing what had happened in the past 24 hours. She was tired and exhausted, but then she remembered that Jaime was somewhere there just few meters from her and it filled her with energy.

She pulled her phone out and dialed his number from the calling card… He answered quite fast so it seemed that he wasn’t busy…

“Hello.”

“Hey Jaime. It’s Cersei.”

“Cersei?” he answered uncertainly.

“Yeah. Cersei from the airplane. We were sitting and chatting together almost the whole flight today and then you gave me your calling card, do you remember?”

“Oh, yes! I remember! So Cersei… Wow… You’ve got a truly beautiful name such as you are…” Cersei blushed. She noticed the sudden change of his voice as he recognized her and it made her smile.

“Thank you, you’re sweet.”

“Not as sweet as you are. So… If I may ask, which hotel are you staying at? I would love to visit you while I’m still in Miami.”

“Actually I’m not as far as you probably think. I’m in New Yorker Boutique Hotel,” she said with a smile.

“Like really?! I’m here too!” Jaime was trying to act surprised although deep inside, when he had been writing the name of his hotel on the calling card he had hoped and had wished that she would stay there as well.

“Great! What room? I’m in 304.” Cersei didn’t know where she found so big amount of courage in herself to ask it aloud. She had known Jaime just for few hours but she felt like being his friend for many years. 

“Are you kidding me? I’m in 306! Two doors away from you…”

“Good. So you’ll have to pass just one room to visit me.”

“Yes. Uhmmmm… I was just thinking… Are you free tonight?” As Cersei heard that question her heart began to beat more crazily than in the beginning. She felt like her heart was going to run away from her chest.

“Yeah, but it depends on what do you want to do with me.” She was trying to sound calmly.

“I would love to take you somewhere to entertain you…” he said in a sexy voice and chills began to run down Cersei’s spine. She was waiting for an invitation like that one … from the moment they had landed in Miami.

“Oh, okay,” she tried to sound disinterestedly.

“Are you sure with it?” Jaime asked.

“Yeah, why shouldn’t I be?” 

“I’m just not sure if you will be able to handle me the whole night… I’m turning into the animal after the midnight…” he whispered his last words and Cersei was slowly getting hot after that sentence. 

“Then I should tame you…” she said and they both chuckled.

“All right, so be awaiting me around 9 in the evening in front of the hotel. Can’t wait to see you again… Oh, and Cersei?”

“Yes?”

“Dress something short and sexy…” Cersei smiled again…

“I was thinking of that before already…” she chuckled, “okay. See you later,” Cersei added, hung up the phone and then smiled excitedly. But the excitement disappeared very soon when she found out that she had nothing to wear… She came to Miami just with a purse and she had no clothes to change. She checked the time…

“It’s still just 7 in the evening. Maybe I could still catch some clothes stores …” she said for herself, took her purse and headed towards the center of Miami to buy something dazzling for her to wear. 

Cersei came back after an hour and half with hands full of bags. She bought some dresses because she knew there was nothing she could destroy with it. She had even a box with sport clothes and sneakers for her morning run, shoes on high heels and a bag with sexy laundry. She only needed to get herself ready and she could go…

Jaime was waiting for Cersei in front of the hotel five minutes before the ninth hour already. He didn’t care about time usually but he didn’t want to be late that day. He wanted to impress Cersei.

When she finally came out of the front doors everything what he was able to do was to stare; he lost his words... 

She looked absolutely stunning. It was simple, but beautiful. She had beige strapless dress with some glitter details and shoes with high heels… And when he spotted that her dress was a little transparent and just some glitters were covering her intimate places so he could see her lacy black bra and panties, he just gulped. She definitely took his advice to take something short and sexy on.

“Tonight is going to be very interesting…” he thought.

“Hi Cersei,” he said with a huge smile on his face.

“Hey Jaime,” Cersei answered with a smile as well although she was dying inside. Her heart was pounding like crazy, she felt butterflies in her stomach and her hands were shaking. She didn’t believe that some man could still do this to her … He hugged her and as their bodies touched, Cersei forgot to breath…

Jaime placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her slightly to lead her into the cab which had come there just few seconds before. 

The ride to “Jaime’s entertaining place” was quite fast and Jaime was glad for that. He couldn’t stand that quietness longer but on the other side he absolutely couldn’t concentrate on anything else than on her and her body. His eyes kept wondering over Cersei to take in her beauty. Cersei noticed his stares – she felt his eyes studying and admiring her - especially her breasts and legs - the whole ride. But she absolutely didn’t care… It made her feel sexy and wanted for the first time in years.   
As they got out of the cab a few minutes later Cersei just popped her eyes out and pulled Jaime out of his naughty thoughts with her. 

“Is this it? Your place to entertain me?” It was one of the best known clubs on Miami Beach. She hadn’t been out like that for ages - probably since Joana was born. 

“Yes, this is it.”

They interlaced hands and walked towards the club. As the doors opened the booming music with a strong bass was heard, lights were flashing and people were everywhere. They were making their way on the dance floor and Cersei couldn’t wait to get there.

“So, what do you think?”

“It seems to be cool here. I love it!” Cersei answered excitedly. 

Jaime just smiled, grabbed her hand and led her to the bar. Cersei’s heart was beating crazily again as she felt his hand around hers. She was just wondering if he noticed how sweaty her hand was… 

“Absinthe, two times,” he said to a barman as they sat down behind the bar. The barman nodded and they had their drinks few minutes later. 

“Sorry, I’m not going to drink…” Cersei said shyly as he handed her a glass with the colorful cocktail.

“Huh? Why?”

“I just don’t want to. I am doing crazy things when I’m drunk…”

“Hmmm… It depends on what kind of crazy things you mean,” he smirked because imagining her dancing on the top of the bar and doing striptease for an example as the crazy thing would make him glad for sure, “I don’t want you to get drunk. I just want you to get into the right mood,” he chuckled.

“I can’t…”

“Of course you can Cersei. This is Miami! So down that drink, loosen up and relax! Come on… Just this one…”  
Cersei rolled her eyes. “All right then… But just this one.” She took the glass and downed it in one second. Jaime just watched her surprised. He had never seen a woman downing Absinthe to one swallow… This woman was turning him on more and more… 

Cersei began to realize that that was her opportunity to have some fun that night. She knew that it seemed to be something like taking advantage of Jaime, but she didn’t care that much. She just needed to feel something again. Just something what had disappeared from her relationship with Robert…

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave a review :)


End file.
